This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. CORE A will serve as the Administrative and Faculty Development Core in the COBRE program. It will assist COBRE investigators and Core leaders by providing necessary planning and development, administrate the faculty development plan through the Internal Faculty Development Committee, and provide assistance with grant reporting. Core A will plan and run monthly COBRE meetings, plan individual biannual meetings between COBRE investigators and the IFDC, and plan and run bi-annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee. Core A will prepare evaluations of individual progress for the IFDC and distribute the evaluations to the EAC prior to bi-annual meetings. Core A will work with the EAC to obtain evaluations of the program from the EAC, and incorporate EAC evaluations into annual grant reports required by the NIH. This core will also provide other information as required by the NIH or University offices to support the progress of the COBRE. Core A will also assist with the preparation of grant proposals for COBRE faculty by providing help with budgets, animal protocols, human use requirements, toxic chemical information, personnel issues, etc. Core A will provide assistance with travel for seminar and workshop speakers, EAC members, and COBRE faculty. CORE A will also run searches for replacement faculty after original COBRE project leaders graduate. A major task of Core A will be to implement the faculty developemnt plan. Core A will develop the technical workshop program in consultation with the COBRE investigators and Core laboratory leaders. Core A will provide support for outside speakers as part of the seminar series and technical workshops. Core A will maintain training budgets for COBRE investigators to learn new techniques. This budget will support visits to outside laboratories to learn techniques or to collect preliminary data for grant proposals. Core A will also maintain a budget and determine whether Core laboratory technicians should receive additional training at outside institutions. Core A will also plan and run Laboratory management workshops by organizing speakers, scheduling the workshops, advertising the time and place so others in the University can attend, and making sure the faculty for this workshop needed.